


Waiting Now

by rainagray



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, What else is new, donnie is trying so hard, leo done fucked up, mikey doesnt want anyone to know hes sad, mood, my bois be hurting, raph is being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainagray/pseuds/rainagray
Summary: [2007-verse] “No matter what happens, I will come home.”It's been six months since Leo's last letter. They finally decide to go into his room. Donnie reflects.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Waiting Now

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new at fanfiction :) constructive criticism is needed !
> 
> stay safe, everyone

“No matter what happens, I will come home.”

It has been six months since your last letter arrived. Six months since you haven’t been here to watch your family disintegrate – crack and splinter, like how we’d try not to look into your room as we passed by. Like how your door is cracked open, and how the hallway light shines onto your comic books that you tried so hard to hide, but we can see poking out of that box you hid under your bedside table.

Your bed isn’t even made; the covers are twisted in a way when you would have a nightmare, but wouldn’t tell us, and how we can see through your eye bags and your flinches the next morning. Dust floats on the sheets and dance in the light beaming from the corridor.

You’re a coward. You know that? You haven’t been here watching his eyes turn dark, and his smile forced; you haven’t seen how Raph can’t control his temper anymore, and he knows it, and he can’t temper his fury by just punching the walls now.

Now, he doesn’t come home for dinner. The dinner Mikey prepared for us; he doesn’t even find joy in that anymore. To busy working, trying to keep us afloat with me.

Mikey still makes your favorite, some part of him hoping the scent alone will draw you out of hiding – like it did when we were 15. You’d be sore from training too hard, and Splinter would let you, and your face would light up and have that warm smile that would keep Mikey going for weeks after.

We finally decided to enter your room – Mikey thought you would want your room nice and made for when you get home. Mikey’s going through your comic books; smiling lightly at the editions you showed to him.

“Don! Check this out!”

How did this get so messed up? It was supposed to a short training. We don’t even see Raphael anymore, and if-

...when you get back, Mikey is not the smiley kid you left here. He doesn’t sleep anymore. Too busy booking new gigs, coming home with bruises and red marks. I get yelled at for a living.

And it’s worth it.

At least write to us, Leonardo.

Don’t expect us to be happy when you come home. Mikey is no longer yours. Raph is no longer anyone’s. I am trying to put this family back together again, I’m trying so hard I’m going to snap and I’m going to drive Raph away, for good this time, and Mikey will be so far retreated into his own head that I can’t pull him out, and Splinter won’t look me in the eyes anymore, only sees the foolish child who tried to replace you, and Raph hates me for it, and just-

Come home. Please.


End file.
